The objective of this Population Research Center Grant is to continue to strengthen the infrastructure of the present Population Research Center at The University of Texas at Austin by increasing the programming, clerical and secretarial positions, and by substantially completing the International Census Collection. This objective will greatly facilitate demographic and ecological research, particularly of a multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary nature. To this end the Center now includes among its Research Affiliates faculty members from several university departments, particularly economics, geography, and sociology.